


The Colors of You

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jaehyungparkian, M/M, more unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: The one where Brian gets the flu and Jae takes care of him.





	The Colors of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the counterpart of [You Became My Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282765), where Brian takes care of Jae. :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)  
> [Blog](http://teenuviel1227.wordpress.com)  
> [CC](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)

Jae carries the tray into the bedroom, careful not to lose his balance even as he stubs his toe on the door on the way in. _Ouch._ He takes a breath and keeps going, hitting the light switch by nudging it with his shoulder. The tray is loaded with steaming chicken soup (or well, the closest he could come to it if he followed the recipe just right which he didn’t because they didn’t have any of those fancy weighing scales or measuring cups), a glass of lemon water (Vitamin C!), some ginger tea in Brian’s favorite mug (an Andy Samberg collage mug from 2010)--and a flower that he’d bought from the market nearby on the way home from work the night before (it made him sneeze like crazy from the pollen, but Brian likes flowers so hey, what’s a little sneezing). He jumps a little as he looks at the bed and realizes that Brian is awake, watching him, albeit still being huddled under the covers, clad in the fox onesie that Jae had put him in after he found him passed out from exhaustion on the couch the night before. The front of it droops over his face, partially covering his eyebrows.

Brian blinks at him, deadpan.

Jae grins. _He’s so cute when he’s annoyed._ “You okay there, Bri Bri?”

“Yeah, I’m great.” Brian watches Jae, is mildly upset at waking up in the fox onesie which they’d bought for Halloween two years ago--Jae had gotten a matching chicken one. “This is my doing great face.”

Brian’s voice is deep with sleep, hoarse from the flu.

Jae rolls his eyes, settles on the bed beside Brian, putting the small legs of the tray down to frame Brian’s lap.

“Okay, Sarcastic Mr. Fox. Now sit up, it’s time to eat something. Also, what were you _thinking_ getting caught in the rain like that? And then not immediately taking a shower as soon as you got home? I _knew_ I should’ve texted you about the vitamins I left out by your oatmeal cup. I saw the tablets still sitting on the placemat when I got home so don’t even think about--”

Brian pouts but his gaze is fond, a small smirk playing on his lips. “--did you burn down the kitchen to make me that food?”

Jae is about to say something witty but Brian sneezes, the hood of his onesie flopping down over his eyes. _Too cute. He’s too cute._ Brian pushes the hood back, silver hair spilling out and over his forehead over his eyebrows. His nose is red from sniffling.

“Bless you,” Jae says instead.

“Thanks,” Brian mumbles.

Jae clears his throat, uses a spoon to mix the chicken in with the broth, tasting it a bit to make sure the temperature is just right. “For your information, I did _not_  burn down the kitchen. I tried my best to follow all of the instructions--”

“--did you turn off the stove--”

Jae could swear he did.

“--checked it twice--”

“--did you do the thing where you toggle the kettle switch--”

He didn’t but is _sure_ the thing was off, pretty much.

“--I did--”

“--what about the garbage disposal--”

_Ah, crap. I’ll deal with it later._

“--baby,” Jae looks at Brian pointedly, holding the spoon of soup up to his lips.

Brian frowns. “What?”

“Drink your soup, okay?” Jae’s voice is soft, soothing. “I just want you to get better.”

Brian catches his gaze, slowly parts his lips and sips the broth off the spoon. Jae watches him, a fuzzy feeling spreading in his chest as he watches relief spread itself over Brian’s face, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, a sigh coming from his lips, the crease between his eyebrows easing. _Look at me, suddenly Mr. Domestic._ All of his life, Jae’d never really thought of himself as the doting type--he’d been in relationships, sure, but nothing quite like this. Meeting Research  & Funding Department head Kang Younghyun had been a kind of awakening for him: sexually and otherwise. There had been _some_ flings with boys, a couple of long-term relationships with girls, but no one that had stirred in him the stuff that Brian had--does.

Brian caught him off-guard: over the past year or so, Jae’s thought about it many a time, has boiled it down to the way Brian’s stoic face changes whenever he laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners, quiet mouth suddenly wide with laughter. When Jae had cracked the joke about selling eggs to farmers by telling them foxes would be afraid of what was literally chicken menstruation because no one talked about those things anyway, he’d been having a really bad day: he felt underprepared for the presentation, all of his other ideas having been shot down by the rest of the Marketing Department. And then Brian had laughed--all shining, silver-haired, hot-stuff, built-like-a-battle-axe of him was looking at Jae like he was the best thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

Until him, there hadn’t ever been anyone Jae had been willing to make the emotional investment of coming out or moving in (both, in his case) for--but how was someone supposed to resist someone like Kang “Brian” Younghyun? Nicknamed YoungK for being the KING of Karaoke? The most talented person in the entire company, not to mention one of the kindest with the best approval rate from all his employees? Easy answer? They don’t.

Not for the first time, Jae asks himself how Brian looks so damn good in that fox onesie. He thought it would be hilarious when they’d bought it but the first time Brian put it on, they’d ended up on the living room floor--with neither of them _quite_ in their respective onesies.

_He’s perfect._

“What’re you staring at?” Brian asks, coughing a little as he takes a sip from the glass of lemon water. He shifts under the sheets.

 _Not that he needs to know that._ “You’ve got some leeks stuck in your teeth.”

Brian grins wide, not bothering to lick away the small green sliver stuck between his front teeth. “If I weren’t sick, you could clean it up for me.”

Jae grins. _This little tease._ “Sure. If you weren’t sick, there are a lot of things I could for you, Mr. Kang--”

“--I swear to god if you give me a boner while I can’t do anything about it--”

“--like give you chocolates! God, get your mind out of the gutter, BriBri--”

“--hah! You were definitely thinking of doing me on the kitchen counter with soapy hands like last week--”

Brian shifts again, restless. Jae can tell he’s mildly aroused.

“--there’ll be time for that when you’re better, babe. In fact, that’s all we’ll have time for when you’re better. And I’ll use the strawberry-scented cleaning soap even if I _still_ think it smells like cough medicine--”

“--cough medicine, huh, maybe that’ll help with my cold--”

Jae looks at Brian pointedly. “I swear to god. If you get hot and bothered and contract something more serious and leave me alone on this earth to suffer through life without you alone, Brian Kang, then I swear to god, I will revive you and force you to watch every cheesy romantic comedy that exists on the face of the Earth until your eyes fall off.”

Brian leans back on the pillows, surrendering to Jae fussing about the lemon water. Jae watches Brian’s eyes take in the single peony sitting on the tray. “You got me a flower. Why did you do that? Don’t you know that pollen allergies can cause intense clogging especially when you have a deviated septum--”

“--it isn’t a deviated septum, I just hit my nose on the monkeybars when I was a kid and the _bone_ is weird but the septum is intact--”

“--you don’t know that. Have you ever _seen_ the inside of your nose?”

Jae laughs. “Hey, Mr. Boss. _You’re_ the sick one today, okay? _I’m_ the one nursing _you_ back to health. So I’ll buy you flowers if I want to and burn down the kitchen if I want to make soup that’ll make you better. Deal with it, get used to it, that’s how things are going to be as long as you’re with me which is going to be a long time because--newsflash, I love you.”

A blush creeps over Brian’s cheeks. He takes the flower, slips it in behind his ear and doesn’t protest as Jae feeds him more soup, urges him to drink his tea, before pressing a cooling gel pad onto his forehead.

“Fine. Cure me, love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) I’m not soft, you are. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)
> 
>  
> 
> [CC](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)


End file.
